Soiturranna
' Soiturranna' is a barren ice planet in the ROFL Way Galaxy. The planet is named after the sound the Roflcopter makes. Soiturranna is a terrestrial planet, with an atmopshere about half as thick as that of Earth 2. The planet is located approximately a half-light year from Earth 2. Physical Characteristics The planet's surface is consists mostly of nitrogen ice, and as a result temperatures on the surface are very cold, dipping down to -300 degrees Celsius at night, while reaching about a maximum of 10 degrees Celsius during daylight hours. Ancient History According to ancient planetary legends, the planet was inhabited millions of years before the events of the Season 4 Finale of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. A mysterious race known as the Soiturnis took control of the planet and built up their presence on what they would call Soiturranna. However, due to the extreme cold, the inhabitants were forced to build underground. Most notably, the Soiturrannians built a large and complex mining system underneath the planet surface. Within this mining complex was a powerful energy crystal that would later be sought by both Microsoft Sam and The Supreme AI. Contemporary History Soiturranna planed a major role in the War in the Republic of My. Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, and Radar Overseer Johnson traveled to the planet in search of an energy crystal supposedly capable of defeating their communist enemies. However, they were ambushed by Robo Enforcer and a squad of Communist Linux Penguin Army paratroopers. Johnson was subsequently killed and Mike temporarily incapacitated for three months. As a result, the Supreme AI was able to resurrect numerous deceased villains. The Supreme AI also hacked into and took control of the Soiturranna armies, using them to double-cross the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. Before the so-called Battle at Earth's Remains, the Soiturrannians retreated for an unknown reason, and were subsequently freed from mind control following the Supreme AI's destruction. The planet and its inhabitants played no part in the War in the Rofl Island Chain. During the Great Final War, Microsoft Sam and the Speakonian Rebels ventured to the planet after their initial plan to attack Silvaorbis was aborted due to the USS Roflican Patriot enduring severe hull damage. Emperor Soiturni Major agreed to assist the team, and also revealed the return of the Supreme Mainframe. The planet would soon come under siege by the Communist Linux Penguin Army again, and this time Tsiklon used his hacking abilities to permanently compromise the planet's inhabitants to fight on the side of the Supreme AI. In the Earth 2 Storyline, Soiturranna was the final stand point for the CLPA forces that served Supreme AI, though the Supreme AI had been dead for about a month thanks to Bacon killing her with the British EAS Tones Cannon. The CLPA were the last who remained allied to the CLPA and were there in numbers. A team of soldiers was sent down into the catacombs where Sam and his team went back in 2011. The catacombs had been sealed off for yours and were found to have extended over the length of the planet. The catacombs were stuffed full of nuclear explosives with various levels of explosiveness. The team were unable to escape and stayed behind to activate the bombs correctly in order to blast a large portion of Soiturranna's top layer apart. The plan was a success, obliterating the CLPA presence and the team, but annihilating the landmass across Soiturranna. A debris field created from the rubble now circles the world, battering anyone who gets too close. Category:Planets Category:Non-Canon